Como Fazer as Pessoas Gostarem de Você
left Queremos falar hoje de um tema que nos toca a todos, porque todos nós desejamos ver isso cumprido em nós: Como Fazer as outras Pessoas Gostarem de Você? Todos gostam de ser amados e queridos. É um anseio natural ser bem quisto e apreciado, porque o próprio sucesso na vida depende em grande parte disso. Pelo contrário, quando alguém percebe que não é apreciado, quando alguém nota que não é amado, que a sua presença é mal vista, perde o desejo de viver. Esta é muitas vezes a razão de tantos suicídios em uma sociedade egoísta, e sem nenhum amor e consideração pelos outros. O que Jesus fazia, que todos O apreciavam? Quais as ações de Jesus pelas quais as pessoas gostavam tanto Ele? Qual era o segredo de Jesus Cristo, pelo que era tão apreciado? Há 7 SEGREDOS DE JESUS, 7 segredos que poderíamos imitar. As pessoas gostavam de Jesus. As multidões O cercavam e O seguiam. Mas o que fazia Jesus para as pessoas gostarem tanto dEle? O que devemos nós fazer? Há 7 Regras: 1. CHAME AS PESSOAS PELO PRÓPRIO NOME ' Luc. 19:5: "Olhando para cima, disse-lhe: Zaqueu, desce depressa." Ali estava um homem ansioso para conhecer a uma personalidade tão importante, a um Mestre tão aplaudido pelas multidões, de tal modo que subiu a um sicômoro para poder melhor contemplar o divino Mestre. Mas se surpreendeu, se estarreceu e se emocionou quando ouviu o seu próprio nome sendo chamado por um homem que nunca mesmo o vira, nem conhecera! Jesus chamava as pessoas pelo nome. Zaqueu significa "puro", e isso era justamente o que aquele homem não era, mas almejava ser, e não sabia como; quando, porém, ele se encontrou com Jesus soube como ser o que o seu nome dizia para ele. Jesus conquistou logo aquele coração faminto de amor. Zaqueu se emocionou ao ouvir o seu nome pronunciado pelo Salvador, e isso lhe soou qual música aos seus ouvidos. Se você não sabia, o nome de uma pessoa é muito importante para essa pessoa. Mas se você sabia, por que não chama as pessoas pelo seu nome quando fala com elas? Não admira se parecem desatentas! Note como Jesus se dirige a Pedro quando o encontra pela primeira vez: "Tu és Simão, o filho de João; tu serás chamado Cefas (que quer dizer Pedro)." (João 1:42). Simão significa "ouvinte"; Pedro não era isto; Pedro era muito pouco ouvinte; ele era matéria explosiva, sempre pronto a falar, sempre pronto a dar a sua opinião, sempre disposto a ensinar os outros e dizer como as coisas deviam ser; mas nunca pronto a ouvir. Mas Cristo lhe dá um novo nome: Cefas, em hebraico, e Pedro em grego, que significa "pedra". Mas Jesus lhe chama pelo nome daí para frente de Pedro, confiante que ele faria jus ao nome como alguém inabalável diante das provas. Jesus gostava tanto do nome das pessoas que as chamava pelos seus respectivos nomes; nunca os chamava por irmão, ou irmã. Sempre chamava pelo nome, porque o nome tinha significado do caráter das pessoas, além de um significado meramente lingüístico. Ademais, Ele sabia que a melhor música que um mortal mais gosta de ouvir é a música de seu próprio nome. Jesus dava importância ao nome, porque o nome tem uma carga emocional que afeta o ser humano; porque cada pessoa aprecia ser distinguida de todos os demais; porque chamar uma pessoa pelo nome significa lhe dar a importância que ela merece por direito do próprio nome. Jesus não chamava os outros por apelidos. O apelido rebaixa e inferioriza a pessoa, tirando-lhe a devida consideração. O apelido é uma forma de deboche, de ridículo, de escárnio. Jamais deve ser usado: é uma falsa representação, é uma caricatura da pessoa. Jesus Cristo chamou a Zaqueu de Zaqueu e filho de Abraão, não de "baixinho"! Jim Farley era um homem de grande sucesso. Ele nunca freqüentara uma escola; mas antes dos 46 anos de idade, 4 colégios lhe concederam diplomas honorários, e tornou-se presidente do Comitê Nacional Democrático e Diretor Geral dos Correios dos USA. Jim logo verificou que o homem médio é mais interessado no seu próprio nome do que em todos os outros nomes da terra juntos. Um amigo perguntou a Jim qual era o segredo dos seus sucessos. E ele lhe voltou a pergunta: "Qual a razão no seu modo de ver, que justifica o meu êxito na vida?" Seu amigo respondeu: "Soube que o Sr. pode chamar 10.000 pessoas pelos seus primeiros nomes!" "Não", disse ele. "Posso chamar 50.000 pessoas pelo primeiro nome!" Chame as pessoas pelo nome; elas vão gostar de você por isso. Os outros vão amar a você porque não se esquece de lhes exaltar o nome, diante dos outros ao seu redor. Quer a atenção imediata de alguém? Chame-o sempre pelo seu nome de modo fácil, e lhe terá prestado o maior cumprimento. '''2. DÊ A RAZÃO PARA OS OUTROS ' João 3:6-7: "O que é nascido da carne é carne; e o que é nascido do Espírito é espírito. Não te admires de eu te dizer: importa-vos nascer de novo." Nicodemos, que também era mestre, queria discutir o assunto pela filosofia, mostrando toda a sua lógica. Ele era mestre em Israel e se orgulhava disso; possuía muito conhecimento, e era apreciado pelo povo como um grande ensinador das verdades sobre Deus. Mas como pode um homem, sendo velho nascer de novo? Isso é impossível!" Jesus não discutiu as possibilidades do novo nascimento, embora Nicodemos tivesse dado margem para que ocorresse uma séria discussão sobre se o novo nascimento era possível ou não. No entanto, é marcante o fato de que Jesus não discordou de Nicodemos: Ele não disse – ''Você está errado! Você está torcendo as minhas palavras! Você é um literalista fanático, fariseu incorrigível! Não. O que Ele fez? Ao invés de discutir, Jesus acentuou mais a verdade, ampliando o seu sentido. Ele considerou o ponto de vista de Nicodemos, e lhe deu toda a razão! '' – Você está certo no seu modo de ver as coisas por esse ângulo: 'o que é nascido da carne', realmente 'é carne'! Isso está correto, você tem razão nisso; mas considere também que: 'o que é nascido do Espírito, é espírito'!'' E Nicodemos gostou desse Mestre por sua maneira tão cortês e amável de respeitar a sua opinião, e até valorizá-la, sem discordar dele. Se você quiser perder um amigo, entre em discussão com ele. Qualquer assunto: política, futebol, religião, especialmente. Se você quiser ganhar almas, não discuta religião. Apenas afirme a verdade, e deixe a pessoa com Deus e os seus pensamentos. Assim fazia Jesus e foi assim que ganhou a muitas pessoas, inclusive a Nicodemos. Nunca devemos dizer: Você está errado!, Você não sabe de nada!, ''Eu discordo de você!, Não é nada disso!, porque dizer isso não é educado, não é elegante e nem cortês; além do mais, as pessoas não vão gostar de você só porque você nunca dá a razão para os outros, você é um "sabe tudo", e com isso as pessoas se sentem ofendidas, e se afastam de quem age dessa maneira. Portanto, saiba dialogar cortesmente, sem entrar em discussões. A melhor maneira de vencer uma discussão, é não entrar nela. Considere o ponto de vista dos outros, dando-lhes a razão. Eles vão gostar de você. '''3. CONFIE NAS PESSOAS Mat. 10:1: "Tendo chamado os seus doze discípulos, deu-lhes Jesus autoridade sobre espíritos imundos para os expelir e para curar toda sorte de doenças e enfermidades." Jesus confiava nos 12 Discípulos, embora alguns deles ainda nem confiavam nEle completamente a ponto de se entregarem sem reservas à Sua autoridade e amizade. Jesus conhecia a cada um deles, perfeita e antecipadamente. Disse o apóstolo João que Jesus "não precisava de que alguém lhe desse testemunho a respeito do homem, porque Ele mesmo sabia o que era a natureza humana." (João 2:25). Conhecia a Tiago e João, os Filhos do Trovão, que desejavam se vingar das cidades impenitentes derramando-lhes o fogo dos Céus. Conhecia a Pedro, o impulsivo Cefas, que O haveria de negar, covardemente diante de uma mulher na roda dos escarnecedores romanos. Conhecia a Judas em seu caráter avarento, que por avareza e amor do dinheiro haveria de traí-Lo, vergonhosamente. Sabia que todos eles O abandonariam no momento de Sua maior angústia. Mas mesmo assim, apesar dos pesares, apesar dos fracassos, Ele confiou neles, e lhes delegou as responsabilidades de Seu próprio ofício. Jesus confiava nas pessoas. Ele confiou no serviço das mulheres que preparavam os alimentos para a Sua equipe. E as mulheres eram muito desprezadas naquele tempo: não podiam falar com um homem na rua, não podiam assistir à sinagoga, não podiam ter voz ativa no lar e muitos outros privilégios da sociedade lhes eram negados. Mas Jesus quebrou todos esses preconceitos, falando com as mulheres, Ele mesmo, um Mestre, e colocando-as em uma posição de honra e vantagem. Ele confiou em Maria Madalena, depois de expulsar os demônios dela, e após perdoá-la várias vezes e depois de salvá-la de um apedrejamento por ter cometido adultério e ser assim exposta. Ele falou com a mulher samaritana sobre a Sua missão de salvar, revelando-Se a essa mulher de vida duvidosa como o Messias, de modo tão inédito, como a nenhum dos Seus discípulos. Ele confiava nas pessoas e via a cada um como digno de Sua confiança e as inspirava com a confiança que Ele mesmo depositava nelas. Ele fazia as piores pessoas da sociedade se transformarem nas pessoas da maior confiança. Ele sabia que quando confiamos numa pessoa, e dizemos isso, ela fará todo o possível e às vezes até o sacrifício para merecer tal distinção. Você pode cometer algum engano em confiar nas pessoas; mas cometerá muito mais erros se não confiar nelas. De fato, você acertará muito mais se você se revelar confiante nelas, e elas gostarão muito de você, e farão de tudo para merecer a confiança que você depositou nelas. 4. QUANDO HOUVER BARREIRAS, PEÇA UM FAVOR João 4:7,9: "Nisto, veio uma mulher samaritana tirar água. Disse-lhe Jesus: Dá-me de beber... Então, lhe disse a mulher samaritana: Como, sendo tu judeu, pedes de beber a mim, que sou mulher samaritana (porque os judeus não se dão com os samaritanos)?" Havia um preconceito, e a mulher fez questão de lembrar disso a Jesus. Os samaritanos eram desprezados pelos judeus, orgulhosos de ser o povo legítimo de Deus. Mas os samaritanos os desprezavam em troca. Havia inimizade entre eles, de modo que aquela mulher se admirou de que Jesus lhe falasse palavra, e preocupada com o preconceito, se esqueceu do pedido de Jesus, que não recebeu a água solicitada para mitigar Sua sede. O que fez Jesus? Ele quebrou a barreira, venceu o preconceito, pedindo da mulher um favor; pediu-lhe água: Mulher, dá-Me de beber. E a mulher teve a sua atenção despertada, preparou-se para lhe falar e ouvir, porque aquele ato de lhe pedir um favor quebrou o seu grande preconceito; depois de pouco tempo ali estava ela disposta a segui-lO com todo o seu mais fervoroso amor. Como pedir um favor a alguém desconhecido ou preconceituoso? Há técnicas até para você pedir um favor, especialmente a um inimigo. Mas as regras são simples: (1) Peça o favor sem constrangimento; não se acanhe, vá direto ao assunto. (2) Fale confiantemente, crendo que será atendido. (3) Fale olhando nos olhos da pessoa. (4) Espere a resposta, logo após apresentar o seu pedido: não diga nada após isso; dê um tempo suficiente ao seu ouvinte para que ele pense no que está acontecendo. (5) Agradeça pela atenção dispensada, seja qual for a resposta ao seu pedido. Disse Jesus: "Pedi e dar-se-vos-á". (Mat. 7:7). Se você se encontra com uma barreira contra você mesmo, peça um favor da pessoa com quem há um relacionamento preconceituoso. Você verá o milagre sendo realizado. As pessoas vão se admirar de que você as esteja abordando, e vão passar a pensar bem de você, como alguém muito diferente do que imaginavam. Então, o inimigo será desarmado, o preconceito se desfará como por um encanto. Quando existem barreiras, preconceitos, inimizades, faça como Jesus – pense num favor que o seu inimigo poderá lhe fazer. Então, vai lá e peça. O seu inimigo poderá se tornar um dos seus melhores amigos. 5. ELOGIE AS PESSOAS, SINCERAMENTE Mat. 15:28: "Então, lhe disse Jesus: Ó mulher, grande é a tua fé! Faça-se contigo como queres." Como Jesus elogiava? Nem sempre Ele elogiava a pessoa, mas a virtude. Ele não disse: Você é grande!, mas disse: Grande é a tua fé! Ele cuidava para não estimular o orgulho tão natural nos seres humanos, especialmente quando elogiados. Muitos hoje elogiam a pessoa, quando deveriam elogiar a virtude na pessoa. Eles dizem: "Mas Fulano, como você é maravilhoso!" Aliás, maravilhoso é um só: o Senhor Jesus! (Isa. 9:6). Quando Cristo elogiou a Pedro, dizendo-lhe "Bem-aventurado és, Simão Barjonas!", logo tratou de lhe explicar que aquilo era uma bem-aventurança divina: "porque não foi carne e sangue quem to revelou, mas Meu Pai que está nos céus!" Mat. 16:17. Mas Pedro, um extrovertido cheio de justiça própria, mal-interpretou as palavras elogiosas de Jesus e se encheu de orgulho, e passou a pretender ensinar ao Mestre, dizendo sobre o Seu sacrifício na Cruz: "Tem compaixão de ti, Senhor; isso de modo algum te acontecerá." (v. 22). Mas logo teve de ser repreendido pelo Mestre aquele que não entendera o Seu elogio. De modo que um elogio à pessoa pode ser muito perigoso para ela. Mas é melhor correr o risco a deixar de elogiar as pessoas, ou as virtudes que nelas encontramos. Certa vez, o divino Mestre encontrou um homem pagão que revelou uma fé extraordinária. Era um centurião romano, cujo servo se encontrava enfermo, quase à morte, em Cafarnaum. Esse homem foi capaz de dizer a Jesus as seguintes palavras motivadas por pouca informação: "Eu mesmo não me julguei digno de ir ter contigo; porém manda com uma palavra, e o meu rapaz será curado"! Ora, Jesus não podia deixar passar essas palavras surpreendentes, sem um merecido elogio, muito bem colocado, para exemplo de todos: "Afirmo-vos que nem mesmo em Israel achei fé como esta." (Luc. 7:7, 9). Novamente, Jesus não elogiou a pessoa, mas a virtude. De outra feita, um doutor da lei se aproximou de Jesus com o intuito de prová-lO, e Lhe perguntou: "Mestre, que farei para herdar a vida eterna?" A pergunta era correta, mas era misturada com maus propósitos, porque objetivava colocar a Jesus humilhado diante da multidão que os ouvia. Daí, Jesus lhe voltou a pergunta: "Que está escrito na Lei? Como interpretas?" E ele respondeu que era necessário amar; amar a Deus com todas as energias da alma, e ao nosso próximo como amamos a nós mesmos. "Então, Jesus lhe disse: Respondeste corretamente; faze isto e viverás!" (Luc.10:25-28). O que fez o Mestre por excelência? Deu um elogio modesto para uma resposta certa. Este é um elogio sincero, natural, espontâneo, mas sem exageros. Ele não elogiava só os amigos; elogiava também os inimigos. Enquanto esquecia os defeitos, exaltava as virtudes. Note o que disse Jesus para um homem que ainda não O conhecia, incrédulo até, cujo nome era Natanael: "Eis um verdadeiro israelita, em quem não há dolo!" João 1:47. Jesus olhava para uma pessoa e via nela muitas possibilidades. Ele era pródigo nos elogios com as pessoas que as mereciam. Ele gostava de elogiar, e as pessoas gostavam dEle. Elogie as pessoas; mas não exagere: - se você exagerar, os outros vão achar que é bajulação, e vão se afastar, antipatizando; se você não elogiar, quando necessário, nem será notado, ou será notado negativamente. As pessoas gostam de ser apreciadas, e gostam dos que os apreciam sinceramente. Esconda os defeitos dos outros; exalte as suas virtudes. Faça elogios. Jesus ensinava certa vez no templo. Os escribas e fariseus trouxeram uma mulher diante do Salvador, e disseram: Mestre, esta mulher foi apanhada em flagrante adultério. E a lei mosaica ordena o apedrejamento sem dó nem piedade. Mas tu, o que dizes? Jesus Se inclinou e começou a escrever na areia os pecados daqueles homens, imperturbável. Mas como insistissem na pergunta, Jesus respondeu calmamente, com toda a segurança: Aquele que estiver sem pecado, atire a primeira pedra! Posso imaginar o medo, o apavoramento e angústia daquela mulher, que se encurvou, estremeceu, o coração pulsou descompassadamente, esperando uma saraivada de pedras. Mas aqueles homens quando viram que Cristo radiografava os seus corações, envergonhados, saíram. Então, Jesus Se levantou, e Se dirigiu à mulher: Mulher, onde estão aqueles teus acusadores? Ninguém te condenou? Nem Eu tampouco te condeno; mas vai e não peques mais. Jesus Cristo fazia assim! Ele escondeu os pecados até dos Seus inimigos, escrevendo os pecados mas não os nomes dos pecadores. Faça como Jesus: Elogie uma pessoa, esqueça os seus defeitos, e ela vai gostar muito de você. 6. ESTEJA PRONTO PARA AJUDAR, IMEDIATAMENTE Mat. 8:3: "Jesus, estendendo a mão, tocou-lhe, dizendo: Quero, fica limpo!". Era o caso triste de um homem leproso a quem ninguém se prontificava em ajudar. Era difícil encontrar quem quisesse ajudar aos doentes que eram considerados pecadores desprezíveis. Mas era muito mais difícil encontrar alguém que quisesse ajudar a um leproso, cuja lepra simbolizava o próprio pecado; mas muito mais difícil ainda era pelo receio de contágio. Quando o leproso, tímido, vacilante, mas cheio de esperança, lhe disse: Senhor, se queres, podes purificar-me!, qual foi a resposta imediata de Jesus? Quero; fica limpo! Então, os discípulos que tinham fugido, com medo da contaminação, voltaram para ver o Senhor, correndo com eles; mas se espantaram ao ver o Seu Mestre com as Suas mãos sobre a cabeça daquele leproso, abençoando, pronto para ajudar a alguém sem esperanças de ajuda de outro ser humano! Quando aquele centurião de Cafarnaum suplicou a Jesus, dizendo: "Senhor, o meu criado jaz em casa, de cama, paralítico, sofrendo horrivelmente!", Ele Se prontificou a ajudar de imediato: Eu irei curá-lo! disse Jesus Cristo (Mat. 8:6, 7). Que grande amor esse de Jesus e que disposição extraordinária para ajudar! Não admira que muitos gostavam tanto dEle! Jesus Se encontrava outra vez em Cafarnaum (Mar. 2:1-4), e ali anunciava a palavra a uma multidão sequiosa pela verdade de tal modo que não havia possibilidade de alguém entrar na casa onde Ele ensinava, porque estava superlotada. Então, ouviu-se um barulho que vinha do teto e logo foi constatado que era uma visita inesperada de um grupo de cinco pessoas, quatro delas descendo um paralítico até o ponto em que estava Jesus, para que Ele o curasse. Ali estava o gesto amorável de quatro pessoas que praticavam esse princípio encontrado em Jesus: quatro homens que estavam dispostos a ajudar aos necessitados e se humilharam para atender à vontade de um homem desesperado que via naquela a sua única oportunidade de encontrar o Médico dos médicos. E Jesus parou o Seu discurso, e nem Se ofendeu por ser assim tão bruscamente interrompido, e passou a atender de imediato e a ajudar aquele homem, dizendo-lhe: "Filho, os teus pecados estão perdoados!", atendendo às suas necessidades espirituais, dando-lhe o conforto pelo que se sentiu amado e salvo. Logo após, Jesus lhe ajudou em sua necessidade física, pelo que saltou de profunda e grata alegria, enquanto a multidão se admirava, e lhe abriam alas, e ele louvando a Deus a cada passo, diante do poder dAquele que estava sempre pronto a ajudar. Um outro homem paralítico se encontrava no poço de Betesda (João 5:1-9) desesperado, porque sofria há 38 anos e não tinha ninguém que se dispusesse a ajudá-lo, quando as águas eram movidas, a fim de que ele fosse curado. Então Jesus Cristo, sabendo de toda a sua vida de sofrimento, sabendo de sua grande aflição e de seu desejo de ajuda, Se dirigiu a esse tanque, a fim de ajudar aquele que se encontrava desamparado. Quando Jesus lhe perguntou: "Queres ser curado?", ele viu no Mestre alguém que finalmente poderia lhe ajudar. Mas ao invés de responder: "Quero!", foi se desculpando mostrando todo o seu desespero, porque era só nisso que consistia toda a sua vida e toda a sua angústia: "Senhor, eu não tenho a ninguém que queira me ajudar!" O que fez o divino Salvador? Ajudou-o imediatamente. Ah, quantos existem nesse mundo que não têm a ninguém para ajudar. Seja você mesmo um dos que estão prontos a ajudar. Posso garantir que as pessoas vão gostar de sua ajuda e de você mesmo. Já estamos fartos de pessoas indispostas e egoístas! Cristo Jesus Se encontrava no conforto do Céu, em Seu trono, junto ao Pai. Após à Criação, contemplaram a Adão que havia caído em pecado. Eles sabiam que as portas da miséria e desgraça estavam agora abertas, porque o cabeça da humanidade caíra na desobediência, e arrastava em si todo o destino da sua descendência. Mas antes mesmo que tal fato ocorresse, Jesus Cristo Se dispusera a ajudar ao homem, propondo morrer em seu lugar, se ele caísse no pecado, o que Ele sabia muito bem que era exatamente isso que haveria de acontecer, porque conhece o fim desde o princípio. Mas, a despeito do imenso sacrifício que teria de experimentar, Ele Se negou a Si mesmo, e, sem delongas, de imediato, disse: Eu irei para morrer no lugar do homem, a fim de que todos sejam salvos. Jesus sempre estava disposto a ajudar. Ele tinha uma boa vontade extraordinária: sempre queria auxiliar! Esteja você também pronto para ajudar. Se for necessário, esteja pronto para o sacrifício! 7. USE PALAVRAS ANIMADORAS Mat. 9:2: "E eis que lhe trouxeram um paralítico deitado num leito. Vendo-lhes a fé, Jesus disse ao paralítico: Tem bom ânimo, filho; estão perdoados os teus pecados." Este era um homem que já não tinha mais esperança. Era um paralítico que conhecia muito bem a causa da paralisia como sendo o seu pecado e a sua devassidão. Imergira na imoralidade e no vício, e por suas extravagâncias adoeceu e caiu definitivamente na inércia do corpo que ele mesmo abusou. Mas aquele coração ferido pelo pecado, seu próprio pecado, saltou do desespero para uma gloriosa esperança, quando lhe falou o Salvador as palavras animadoras: "Tem bom ânimo, filho; estão perdoados os teus pecados." Você já encontrou alguém desanimado por seus erros e pecados? Diga-lhe: "Tenha ânimo; Jesus Cristo já morreu por você!" Certa mulher sofria de uma hemorragia por longos 12 anos, e conseguindo varar a multidão, com dificuldade, dizia consigo mesma: "Se eu apenas lhe tocar a veste, ficarei curada!" E tocou na orla da veste de Jesus. E o Salvador que já sabia de tudo, mesmo antes do acontecido, porque sabia da doença daquela mulher e sabia da dificuldade do momento por causa da multidão que a impedia de se chegar, e por isso Ele Se aproximou dela para que ela o tocasse disse em alta voz: "Quem Me tocou?" Ela agora, sabendo que Ele sabia, temendo uma repreensão severa por se apropriar de um poder que era só dEle, temendo que lhe fosse pronunciada uma maldição e a doença pudesse voltar ainda mais cruel, ela se identificou e contou-Lhe toda a sua história. Mas, ao invés de uma repreensão, ouviu as palavras animadoras de Jesus, que lhe caíram como um bálsamo na alma aflita: "Tem bom ânimo, filha, a tua fé te salvou." (Mat. 9:22). Não admira que ela saísse vibrando com uma alegria indizível, para contar a sua história, exaltando o seu Benfeitor. Palavras animadoras comunicam vida, e agradam as pessoas, tornando-as felizes. Mas Jesus estava se demorando com o caso dessa mulher, e Jairo estava ficando muito preocupado com a sua filha, muito doente, quase à morte. E nesse momento, quando eles já se aproximavam da casa, algumas pessoas da própria casa do chefe da sinagoga se dirigiram a ele, dizendo as palavras mais desesperadoras que um pai pode ouvir: "Tua filha já morreu; por que ainda incomodas o Mestre?" Mas Jesus não deixa as coisas ficarem nesse estado, e corrigiu imediatamente, dizendo a Jairo: "Não temas, crê somente!" Os familiares tinham palavras de desespero; Jesus Cristo sempre tem palavras animadoras! Como são as palavras que você dirige aos seus familiares e amigos? Jesus Cristo animava as pessoas. Ele próprio era sempre animado, nunca era pessimista; era sempre otimista. Ele nunca Se desanimava. Ele sempre falava palavras animadoras. E as pessoas gostavam dEle e sempre queriam ouvi-lO. Tende fé em Deus! Não temas, ó pequenino rebanho! Alegrai-vos, porque a vossa redenção se aproxima! Regozijai-vos, porque os vossos nomes estão escritos nos livros do Céu!" O Salvador nunca falava mal de coisas, pessoas ou circunstâncias, porque falar mal desanima os outros e à pessoa que fala. Jesus usava palavras escolhidas, animadoras, e as pessoas gostavam dEle por isso! Ninguém gosta de pessimistas, murmuradores e fofoqueiros. Seja animoso. Fale palavras que comunicam vida e entusiasmo! '''CONCLUSÃO' Você também quer que os outros gostem de Você? Então, não se esqueça dos 7 Segredos de Jesus; siga a psicologia do seu Senhor. 1 – Nome: Chame as pessoas pelo seu nome próprio. 2 – Razão: Dê a razão para os outros também. 3 – Confiança: Confie nas pessoas, e elas confiarão em você. 4 – Favor: Peça um favor, se houver preconceito, inimizade. 5 – Elogio: Exalte as virtudes, esquecendo os defeitos dos outros. 6 – Ajuda: Esteja pronto para ajudar, imediatamente. 7 – Palavras: Diga palavras animadoras, otimistas, entusiásticas. Siga estas simples sugestões. E os outros vão gostar de você. Mas se muitos não gostarem de você, depois de todo o esforço, depois de você fazer tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, depois de tentar imitar o exemplo de Jesus, não se esqueça de 3 coisas: (1) Nem Jesus agradou a todo o mundo; tanto é que as multidões O levaram à Cruz, instigados pelas próprias autoridades, os próprios líderes, que não gostavam do Homem que atraía os povos ao Seu redor. (2) Se as pessoas não gostarem de você, sempre se lembre que Jesus gosta muito de você, e o ama tanto que deu a Sua vida por você; e se não houvesse mais ninguém nesse mundo para salvar, exceto você, Ele estaria disposto a vir a este mundo e morrer somente por você. (3) Mas não fique de braços cruzados. Você também pode fazer muito pelos outros. Você pode praticar os 7 segredos para que os outros gostem de você e aceitem a Jesus Cristo por seu intermédio. PR. ROBERTO BIAGINI Teólogo, Mestre em Teologia. Realizou vários cursos de Extensão Teológica da Andrews University e do Centro de Educação Contínua da DSA. Trabalhou como distrital de várias igrejas do centro, norte e sul do país. É casado com a Profª. Silvane Luckow Biagini, e tem dois filhos, Ângela e Roberto.